AAA
by I'mHereToParty
Summary: Manga version-Aang is a young boy in love with the girl who lent him his favorite lead pencil. Now two years have passed since he'd seen her...but could it be true? Could his love now be a delinquent?


AAA: Aang is in his 2nd year of middle school and is the president of the student council. The middle school he attends is one of the best in the country and is called "AAA". Aang goes there to meet his first love, but after a surprising meeting, he's finding out that his first love is a gang leader in the neighbor school, called "CCC" (lowest level). Maybe it's only a coincidence that that gang leader and his first love have the same name since they look completely different from each other, but now, Aang wants to find more about this person...

My first love is smart, kind, has a beautiful smile and soft hair. She was a girl from the AAA. The middle school next to Ba Sing Se University is the top among the earth kingdom's top schools. Impeccable students attend the super elite school. And I…

"Good morning, Aang!"

"President, good morning!"

"Go-good morning!" a girl blushed. A crowd of students stood in front of a young twelve year old boy. The boy wore blue jeans and a red shirt. He had short spiky black hair and handsome grey eyes.

"Morning!" the young boy grinned. My name's Aang, second year middle school student, I'm the president of the school's student council. I worked my arms off to get into a higher grade ever since I was small and as you can see, it's paid off. Even if I'm younger than all the other students, I got the respect I've earned.

"I was greeting by the president!" a girl named Meng squealed as Aang walked past her.

"No fair!" a boy named Li complained.

"He's so handsome and smart! I envy him." a girl named Yue squealed.

"Did you hear?" a brown haired girl named On Ji asked. "In the last country wide exam, he was at the top again."

"Amazing!" a boy and girl pair said from behind Aang and he turned to see two very family people.

"Great work, Aang." Zuko, a third year student, and his friend, said. Zuko stood about a foot taller than Aang and were black jeans and a thin red long sleeved sweater.

"Not surprising, for twinkle toes, that is." Toph, his second best friend said. Toph was the same age as him except she wasn't accepted because of her brains although she was still very intelligent. Toph came from a rich family who bought her way in, no matter how much the blind girl protested. Right, I said blind. But although Toph was blind, she was able to see just as much as other people if not more because of her gift. She was able to see vibrations that the earth sent her to her feet. Toph had messy black hair that was tied in a loose bun.

Aang looked away blushing, "Thanks guys." He smiled. He stopped, looked up and said, "How many times have I told you to stop saying AAA?"

"Eh? Why?" Zuko questioned. He was never one to stick to the rules. Although he looked the 'bad boy' part, he was a genius and can be…sort of nice once you got on his good side…if you can get past the don't-mess-with-me façade. Zuko had messy ink black hair that fell in his golden eyes. His right eye was covered by a large burn mark his abusive father had given him three years ago, just before he left to live with his uncle.

"Since the entrance, you've come top in all every test." Toph noted.

I wasn't first in the entrance exam." Aang huffed, turning his back to them.

"…That's right. It was the lead pencil girl. You're first love." Toph smiled and Zuko chuckled as Aang's cheeks stained red.

Although his cheeks were burning, he smiled softly. "…Yeah," he said quietly, getting lost in a memory. Smart, kind, and beautiful, she was supposed to be the school's real true AAA. Beautiful innocence and my first love. With her dark braided hair and beautiful eyes.

Aang pulled a familiar light blue lead pencil with a symbol on top he knew stood for water. In dark written was the name _Katara. _"This lead pencil is the only thing tying us together." Aang smiled softly but was only snapped out of it when Toph punch him hard in the arm.

He yelped and grabbed his arm, rubbing where she had hit him. "Um…guys, behind you." Zuko said dully. The two twelve year olds turned and saw a few students in uniforms in a fist fight.

"The delinquent students are fighting again," Toph yawned. Aang looked upon the group of teens. The municipal delinquent middle school is famous nationwide for their behavior. To the point the delinquent behavior of the students is the lowers of the low and the second school is right next to us. Our school was big and fancy and their school was small and pretty much crumbling to pieces. But they are so low level that. I don't think they ever really got along. I might as well try and bring peace.

"Stop it, please!" Aang cried from the sidelines. "Aren't you too close to our students? Take this elsewhere! Actions speak louder than words but that doesn't mean you have to use your fists."

One student in particular made eye contact with him. He got swooped in by her bored crystal blue eyes. Her long dark brown hair fell to her waist with nothing holding it back so it shaped around her heart shaped face. She looked around fourteen. She wore baggy blue jeans, sneakers, a blue tank top under a black jacket.

The girl turned back to the fight and elbowed one of the taller and broader boys in the face, knocking him down. She threw her leg up and kicked another boy in the face so he went down. So did a few more. She balled up her small fist and punched someone out.

Now with all of the other delinquents knocked out around her, she straightened up turning to them, tucking her hands into her pockets.

"And if we don't?" she questioned dully. Aang looked into her eyes as the wind ruffled her long dark hair around her face. He got lost in her blue eyes and felt him cheeks start to tinge pink.

"It's not over yet." A delinquent growled standing up.

"You're back?" The girl asked dully and the group got in a fight again. Without realizing it, the fighting started again. I was at my breaking point. My eyes narrowed.

"Stop it already!" Aang shouted, throwing her bag. Everyone froze as it hit the blue head girl in the back of her head. Aang's eyes widened further than ever before. He'd never hit anyone before, especially not a girl.

"Who is that kid?" a delinquent boy grumbled.

"He's from the elite school." A girl huffed.

"Did you say something before?" someone else asked.

"I am so sorry!" Aang cried, quickly trying to apologize as she rubbed her head but her focus was on something else. She knelt down and picked something off the ground. It was Aang's special led pencil. His eyes widened.

"Uh…please, give that back to me." Aang pleaded. "It's something really important to me."

"I don't understand," The blue eyed girl winked. Aang turned red and started to get angry.

"Give it back to me!" Aang shouted and Zuko had to hold him back. "Aang, stop it, she's the best fighter in that school!" Zuko cried.

"Best fighter?" Aang stopped.

"Yeah twinkle toes. Be lucky you only lost a pencil cause I ain't helping if she attacked." Toph said, lazily leaning against the gate.

_Why would she just take that when I told her it was important to me? _Aang thought, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Two years ago at the entrance exam, a ten year Aang with much shorter, almost bald head, searched through his bag panicking. He couldn't find his pencil. His guardian, Gyotso had to pull a lot of strings to get him to test with him being so young.

"Here, you can use this one." A feminine voice said to his right. He turned and saw a twelve year old girl with cerulean blue eyes and braided dark brown hair with loopies.

"…Thank you," Aang whispered to her, taking the offered blue lead pencil, the one he had kept for two years later. Little Aang blushed as their fingers brushed and the girl giggled at him.

Aang did his best on the test, wanting him and that girl to be classmates; that was his hope. He read the name that he noticed on the pencil. _Katara._

Aang was so proud when he checked out the passing list a few weeks later and saw her name on the list. There was no last name but it had to be her, how many others did you know

In the auditorium, "Entrance class representative, Aang." The man called and Aang stood from his seat.

Isn't the entering class representative the person who got the highest score on the exam?" Aang heard a girl ask as he past her and her friends.

"So this year, it's a little boy," her friend said.

"It was really a girl but, it seems like she wasn't able to make it," the third girl said.

"Wasn't her name 'Katara'?" the first girl asked. Aang unconsciously tightened his grip on the blue led pencil he still held in his hand.

We wouldn't be meeting that girl. If I hold onto that lead pencil, I believe that one day, I will come face to face with her again. Since that day…I could never forget her.

Present day, I was going to get that pencil back…no matter what! "I don't care who she is, I'm going to get that pencil back!" Aang announced. "…But it won't be easy."

He started to walk down the street but stopped when he saw two teenage girls near the gate. "So, do you know what club you're going to do?" the blonde asked.

"No…I don't know what to do, I'm already in cram school." Her red head friend said.

"Be in the drama club, you can become someone else!" the blonde cheered.

"I'll do it!" the red head decided, stars were shining in their eyes. Aang's eyes widened and he started to grin. He just got the perfect idea.

At the lower school, a young Aang disguised as a girl slowly walked down the hall. Aang wore a long black hair colored wing that went to his waist and thick glasses to cover his grey eyes. He wore a white sweater with an opened black jacket and a black skirt that he found really embarrassing. Lucky for him, he was only twelve and didn't have to get fruit or something to make it look like he had a chest.

He peeked into a classroom and saw a guy standing on a desk, trying to get away from the cheerleader girl waving pom-poms in his face. A guy sitting on a desk with a guitar in his lap, two girls and three guys sat on the ground spread out listening to him. And in the corner, a boy was leaned against a wall holding a girl into his chest, his arms around her waist.

_This really is a delinquent school. _He thought. _I had to disguise myself as a girl from anyone recognizing me and snuck in. _

"I'm going back!" Aang decided, turning to leave. He only stopped when he ran into something soft. Looking up, he saw a boy glaring at him.

"AH!" Aang screamed, jumping back and slamming against the wall. "I'm sorry! I was looking for your leader!"

"Okay," the boy shrugged. Aang looked up surprised.

"I'll take you to where she is," another boy said. He grabbed Aang's arm and started to lead him up the stairs.

He was pushed through the door and it slammed shut behind him. "Are you my next opponent?" The blue eyed girl demanded, her hair blowing in the wind as she leaned against the gate. Why there was a gate on a school roof, don't ask me.

But then Aang noticed something, his lead pencil in the girl's pocket. He forgot where he was for a moment and that she could hurt him but he went diving for it only to be knocked out of it when the girl grabbed him by his shirt and getting in his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. She raised her fist to punch him but stopped. There was something about this girl…those grey eyes…they were so familiar.

She growled, realizing where she had seen those eyes. She threw her down and the black wig and glasses fell off. It was that boy from the upper school. What would he be doing here? Surely this little pencil wasn't that important. She looked down at the boy surprised.

She huffed and turned around. "What do you think you were doing?" she demanded. "Coming in here dressed like a girl, what kind of guy are you? You're supposed to be president, is this the example you're setting for the other students?"

"It's your fault!" Aang shouted, standing up and pulling awkwardly on his skirt. "I told you not to touch my pencil and you still took it! Why would you do that?"

"Y…you came here for a pencil?" she demanded. "That's so stupid."

"It is not!" Aang declared. That was when she took a picture of Aang on her phone. "What are you doing?" He demanded. She turned the phone around to show Aang a full picture of himself. Wearing the skirt. Aang's face turned red, why was he so stupid to force himself into one of Toph's old skirts.

"You have to delete that!" Aang wailed, trying to catch the phone but the girl held it above his head.

"The president of a renewed school," the girl started. "What would happen if people saw you like this? In a skirt. Where did a little boy get a skirt anyway?"

"I am not a little boy!" Aang glared. "And it's my friend's, she's never worn it before." The girl bent down so they were eye leveled.

"If you want me to delete the picture, you'll have to do anything I tell you to." The girl smirked. Aang's eyes widened. Was she blackmailing him? "When I call you, whenever, wherever, whatever, you will come to me." Apparently, she was blackmailing him.

"Wh-what?" Aang stuttered.

"Hey, are you done in there!" someone shouted from outside. Aang's eyes widened horrified and the girl slammed his wig back over his head, covering his natural hair.

"Yeah!" the girl called.

"Is that girl still alive?" the guy called out. "How was it Katara?" he asked, three teens walking in as Aang slipped on his glasses.

"Katara?"Aang's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Katara," Katara said, looking over his shoulder at Aang with a teasing smirk.

_"It can't be," _Aang thought. _"…My first love is… a delinquent?"_


End file.
